


Contendership

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Womens wrestling.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	1. Chapter 1

Xenia and lilla smiled the bell ring,lilla's wiggles her fingers as she stares at xenia,xenia studies the left leg of lilla that her lover near broke and grins. she offers a Lock up.  
lilla wore her same white bra and her black pants, xenia wore short tights and a light darkess blue bra,,xenia's had muscles but also had fat as well.

"Come on graves, show be what you got."xenia said gring at lilla,lilla sizes up and locks up both women not budgeing and lilla applies a headlock cranking on the neck,xenia force lilla to the ropes with her and whispes her to the ropes and lilla colided with xenia, but both women are still up and standind and bothe runs to the ropes and come back tacking each other but both women still stand.

 

"Some tough compention,i like that."Xenia said smiling.

Lilla chuckles."Not bad."Lilla said calmly,lilla and xenia lock up again and lilla twists the right arm of xenia and uppercuts xenia's right under arm and yanks the arm,xenia moans but then she reveres the hold and applies a leg lock on the leg of lilla who quickly moves out the ring and grins walks around the ring fliping the small crowd off, as she gets in a ring smiling as she locks up with xenia.

 

"At first i thought you wanted me to face my west wind,but im glad you came back."Xenia said as lilla forces her to the corner.as the female ref tries to break it up.

"Oh Bollocks you cheat to win you pirate,SO in that way you are a coward."Lilla said smiling as she lets go cleanly and boucnes around getting ready as her body jiggled.

Xenia Laughed."Bah,Excuses." and locks up and whips lilla to the ropes and hooks turns her down for a spinebuster as xenia smiles seeing a falling lilla slowly trying to get up but is dragged and sizes lilla up for some punches and a chop and whips her to the corner and xenia gose to her charges up unknowingly lilla took the turnbuckle pad off and xeina charges in and running right elbow but lilla smirks and moved

"Agh! damn it." xenia said holding her right arm,lilla cackles as she applies a arm wrench and cracks pressure on the arm and delivers some smooth boxing jabs to the right arm using her right hand.Xenia grunts in pain.

 

"Your clever,i'll give you that, my breats burns with excitement for this.."Xenia said grining as she hisses in pain.

 

Oh? sexy,But this bitch is gonna put that fire out."lilla said as she whips her to the corner and gets on top of her and delivers jabs at head of xeina and squeeze the right hand on the ropes, she broke the ref's 5 count and drops down,but she hurts her left leg.

"Damn it."lilla said grunting ,she sees xenia coming and pulls the ref to her calling for a time out, as the ref back xenia away, lilla attacked the ref knocking her down outcold and rakes the eyes of xenia as she laughs as she kicks at the left and right legs and drags her outside removes the top stairs and places xenia's legs on there and slams the top stairs on the legs 5 times as xenia moans holding her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Kassandra giggles as she walks down the ramp and watches the fight, lilka grins as she holds on to xenia,lilla kicks the leg as she takes xenia to the corner and starts kicking both legs and xenia moans holds onto kassandra.

"Come on xenia take out this malaka."kassandra said cheering for her wife, lilla sits down and applies a leg lock on the left arm around the rope and applies harsh pressure as she looks at the ref who was count up to 4 as lilla lets go. and goes back to the lock and pulls on the leg. the ref conted again as lilla lets go at 4 showing a mocking smile at female ref. 

"Its five ref,not four."lilla said grinning as she gose to her corner runs at xenia to try and run her knees at xenia's face but xenia moves as lilla's left knee got caught and moans in mapin and hoped around and xenia laughs as she struggles to get up and whips lilla to the ropes and waits for lilla to come back and plants her with a powerslam and pins her but got a two,

xenia kept rubbing her legs to shake off the pain and slowly applies a leg lock as lilla moans in pain crawling to the ropes and grabs the rope as xenia lets go.

Xenia delivers jabs the gut and grabs a hand full of hair and drops lilla on her back on xenia's knee for a back breaker,xenia gets scolded by the ref as xenia holds her hands up grinning , she moves back prancing around as her body's fat jiggles."Come on Lilla,prove to me you are worthy of my West wind."xenia said smiling beckoning lilla to get up.

 

"Come."xenia said slaps lilla around and applies a sleeper hold ,lilla struggled and elbows the gut of xenia who giggles and clubs lilla in the gut.

"Xenia Drops a few elbows and pins her but lilla gets outs and jabs xenia who staggers back and punches her a few more times and picks her up and was gonna slam her but her legs gave out and lilla grins and charges goes to the ropes and xenia does the same and both women hit one another with a boot to the face,knocking them out cold.

 

Kassandra outside grins and giggles with pleasure and gets in the ring."Such power from the two of you,i was happy to fight one of you, but how about i fight both of you."Kassandra said.

Lilla and xenia smiled at one another breathing hard.

"Sure."Both women said.

 

As xenia goes with her wife and kisses kassandra on the lips,kassandra was pumped to fight tougher women.

"Make sure your legs are ready lover."Kassandra said grinning.

"Oh they will be my west wind."


End file.
